


Limn

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [24]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Art, I betrayed my favorite ship but oh well, I rambled a bit, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sebastian is emotional :0, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Limn. Verb. To outline in clear sharp detail : delineate."Great, another assignment," Ciel grumbled, rolling his eyes and propping his chin on his hand, glaring at Sebastian."This week," Sebastian said, as if the boy had not said anything, much to his chagrin, "you will produce a Pre-Raphaelite artwork and your model will be Elizabeth."
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive (referenced), Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Limn

**Author's Note:**

> WOW SO MANY WORDS!! I stayed up far too long to be healthy, so I am sleeping once I post this. Well, happy Valentine's day! If you are not reading this on that day, that's cool too! We all deserve love, no matter what day it is!

Sebastian clapped his hands together after he lectured the past two hours on art movements in Europe. 

"Great, another assignment," Ciel grumbled, rolling his eyes and propping his chin on his hand, glaring at Sebastian. 

"This week," Sebastian said, as if the boy had not said anything, much to his chagrin, "you will produce a Pre-Raphaelite artwork and your model will be Elizabeth." 

Ciel huffed. "If I do recall correctly, Dante Gabriel Rossetti founded the group that began the movement, and primarily used red-haired, dreamy types. The "stunner?" 

"You are quite correct," Sebastian replied, seemingly slightly impressed at the amount of information his master was able to repeat back to him. 

Before Ciel could make a remark about the similarities between the model of Rossetti and a certain reaper, Sebastian said, "I know that your model will not be the most accurate, but I thought it fitting to merge your lessons and your personal life together. 'Killing two birds with one stone', as they say." 

"Fine," Ciel said, annoyed. "When shall this be completed?" Sebastian politely smiled, but Ciel saw great mischievousness in his blood-red, cat-like eyes. 

"Valentine's Day, my lord." His mind blanked. What. Then he realized, scowling, and he narrowed his eye. 

"Is this supposed to be a gift," Ciel gritted, glaring at Sebastian and feeling slightly overwhelmed. "for Elizabeth?" 

"Yes," Sebastian answered assertively, although there was a bitter twinge to it. 

"And if I do not want to have Elizabeth as the subject?" He asked, feeling quite bitter himself. Why did he feel like this? It was Elizabeth, for goodness sake. "I believe you know this already," Sebastian replied, although his voice lost its slight bitterness, "but you do not always get what you want." His voice became slightly regrettable though, but Ciel did not comment on it, only filing the information away for later use. 

Sebastian straightened up and looked at his pocket-watch. "Oh my," he said, tucking it away. "It seems that we are slightly behind schedule. On to the next thing today..." 

  
Later that day, Ciel sat behind his desk, resting his elbows on it and steeplinghis fingers as he thought. Luckily, it really was due in a week, he mused. 

How will I approach this assignment? Sebastian seems to want the subject to be Elizabeth, but he has not pushed me this much about the issue. What is he playing at? His brows furrowed in concentration as he wracked his brain, then he remembered some little details. 

His eyes widened, then he smirked devilishly. Two can play at this game. 

"This might do..." Ciel muttered as he straightened up in his chair and took a piece of paper and a pencil. He bent over the page, scribbling out a plan.

* * *

Over the next week, Ciel used all of his free time to sketch and paint his subject, limning every detail he had burned into his mind onto the canvas. He did not want to admit that he liked this subject far more than the other, but it was getting harder and harder to. 

Ciel shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He needed to work, not daydream! He forbade Sebastian from looking at the work in progress when Sebastian walked into the room, pushing the cart carrying Ciel's dinner during the weekend. 

"And why is that?" Sebastian had asked, tilting his head. 

Ciel huffed and replied, shoving down any feeling of embarrassment, "Do you question your lord?" I do not want to show you yet, he thought. 

Sebastian bowed respectfully. "No, sir." 

"Then, I will do as I please until this work is done," he replied imperiously. "I shall eat my dinner now," he dismissed, resting his chin in his hand. 

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stood and walked out of the room, the cart rattling. The door closed. 

Ciel sighed in relief. 

Just a couple more days, then it is done. He turned the canvas back around. Now, he thought, observing his work critically, how shall I paint the eyes?

* * *

Ciel was woken up early in the morning and read the newspaper, as usual. He drank his tea, then was dressed, as usual. He listened to his schedule for the day and was reminded of the assignment that was due today.  This was all part of Ciel's routine, but he could not help but feel nervous. 

This feeling must have shown on his face, because Sebastian asked, concerned, "Young master, is there something wrong? Is the tea not to your liking?" 

"No, it is not that. It is just nerves for later today," Ciel replied, giving out just enough information, yet remaining vague enough to interest the demon. 

Sebastian stared at his face for a few more seconds, causing Ciel to fidget, uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Then, he sighed, letting the matter go. "I will meet you in your office once it is breakfast time." 

Sebastian walked towards the door and opened it. He pushed the cart and was about to head out when Ciel called to him, still sitting on the bed. "Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian answered, looking back. His face remained as emotionless as ever, but Ciel saw that his eyes were very emotional at the moment. Curiosity, hunger, and tiredness swirled in its lulling depths. 

Ciel's eyes widened, his right eye flashing a brighter magenta. He blinked, then recomposed himself and asked, "Please get an amaranth bloom for today. A red one, preferably."  


* * *

A knock on his office at lunchtime made Ciel perk up despite the nervousness worming its way into his gut. 

"Just a moment," he replied, hastily grabbing the hidden painted canvas and studying every detail he had painstakingly added onto the canvas. 

From the background, filled with coral and black roses, to the shine of Sebastian's eyes when he looks particularly confident or, he flushes, flirtatious. The eyepatch he had dangled from the painting-Sebastian's hand. His distinctive, handsome features, and his tall, lean body, clothed in his usual suit. The painting had come out to look pretty similar to the real Sebastian and the original painting he had based it off of, but there was something missing. 

He decided not to dwell on it and propped it up in front of his desk. He sat down and feigned nonchalance. 

"Come in," he invited. Sebastian walked in, eyes on the ground as he pushed the cart in. 

"For today, we have-" Sebastian started, then cut off and stopped, surprised, when he raised his eyes up from the ground and locked onto the painting... 

The painting of him. His eyes widened almost comically, uncharacteristically starstruck. Ciel did not expect that reaction and his face heated up. 

"For-for me?" He asked, wonder and complete, utter confusion evident in his voice and face as he stared at the painting. Ciel only smiled, feeling much too embarrassed to be triumphant for surprising the butler. 

Then, he realized. He probably went too far. "Is it not to your liking?" the boy asked, suddenly shy, looking down at his lap. He knew that he had most likely complicated things between them. 

Suddenly, his seating position was changed and he was rotated to his left. A hand tilted his chin up and a slightly disheveled voice whispered into his ear, puffing hot breath that made Ciel tingle, "If I would have your soul now, I would not want another again." 

His eyes widened and he flushed, the words making him want to shiver. Ciel braced himself against that feeling and tilted his head towards Sebastian's ear. 

"Now I know what I was missing in my painting. A coriander in your breast-pocket should complete it." 

They never got to give Elizabeth her gift.

**Author's Note:**

> The gift was supposed to be the red amaranth flower. It means immortality, which is ironic considering that it was going to be a plucked flower. Well, I had too many ideas for this fic, so not everything fit. Oh well, I'll try to pace things out next time. Now, I'm off to bed. Good night- or good morning?


End file.
